leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Deadman
Summary Story Justin O'Hare was an unpopular kid in school, nothing was going his way, that was until the day he died. One night while walking home from a trip to the convenience store, he saw a girl on top of a building. Thinking she was gonna jump, he rushed up to try and stop her. He reached the roof, only to find nothing. The girl suddenly appeared behind him, causing him to stumble back, falling off the building. He then opened his eyes to find the girl standing over him, apologizing for causing his death. He panicked when she said death, which made the girl explain to him that he was brought back with a curse, and that she was a witch. She said that she would check up on him later, and that there would be some "side effects" the next day, then left. Wondering if what he just went through was real, he continued walking home. The next night, he was out again, but when the darkness hit his skin, he underwent a change. His skin turned grey, parts of it fell of, and his speech became slurred. He looked at his appearance in a nearby window, distraught at what just happened. He was interrupted by the sound of a scream, going to see what it was, he saw a woman being mugged. The mugger heard him and began walking towards Justin. The mugger stabbed him in the stomach, but he didn't feel it. Justin punched the mugger, taking him out in one punch. He then fled the scene, not wanting the woman to see his appearance. When the sun cam up, he returned to his normal form. Liking that he was able to save someone in need, he decided to use his new abilities to rid his city of crime. Later, rumors spread about a creature, roaming the city at night, one with rotting skin and a shambling walk. These stories would come to be known as the legend of the Deadman. Personality While in his human form, Justin is generally a shy nerdy teen, not wanting to draw to much attention to himself, especially from those who would pick on him. He has a generally good heart, which is why he decided to be a hero in the first place. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Real Name: Justin O'Hare Origin: OC (Deadman) Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: '''Human/Zombie '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Strength Crude Regeneration: While not being able to grow parts of his body back, he can stick back on parts of his body that have been severed. Pain Resistance: Deadman feels no pain, allowing him to push forward without stopping. Resistance to all poisons and disease. Curse Bite: A bite from him will result in the victim starting to slowly rot away into nothing over the course of hours, while usually used to incapacitate, it is fatal if not relieved. The curse can be broken with a second bite from him. It is supernatural, medicine can't effect it. You can also break the curse by breaking Deadman's original curse, meaning you either have to turn him back into a human or kill him. Attack Potency: Large Building level '(Destroyed a warehouse in a fight with Homi.) 'Speed: Supersonic '(Moved his hand in front of his face to block a bullet.) 'Lifting Strength: Class 10 '(Capable of lifting cars and trucks.) 'Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Large Town Level '(Survived the self-destruction of Sui, whose blast was said to be able to level a city.) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Close Range Standard Equipment: Limb: Known to use his arm as a blunt weapon. Intelligence: Gifted '''(Keeps all of his intelligence when he enters his zombie form, and was able to outsmart the criminal mastermind Hangman.) '''Weaknesses: If his brain is destroyed, he's dead. His zombie form will only last until daylight hits it, basically turning him back into a human in twelve hours. Fear, he was shown to freeze up out of fear when he encountered the cannibalistic villain Scavenger, brutally devouring a victim. Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' '''Skin Wings: He can use flaps of skin from his body to form wing-like appendages, however he can't gain air, he can only glide. Feats * Survived a collapsing warehouse. * Survived an explosion from the city busting Sui. * Defeated the 3 city level Side brothers, Sui, Homi, and Geno individually, while only being city block level. * Reacted to and blocked a bullet. * Survived being set on fire. * Survived falling into acid. * Survived decapitation. * Outsmarted the criminal mastermind Hangman. *Fits in two categories that contradict each other. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8 Category:Magic Category:Human Category:Undead